Senbazuru
by Viselle
Summary: Aku hanya punya satu keinginan. Sebuah harapan agar bisa menghabiskan seluruh sisa waktuku bersamamu.


"Aku suka salju."

Perkataannya membuat kepalaku menoleh, mengernyit bingung melihatnya yang mendongakkan kepala ke langit. Langit dipenuhi warna merah muda, angin tengah menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak sakura di udara, tetapi dia malah membicarakan salju.

"Masih berbulan-bulan baru kaudapat melihatnya," ujarku.

Dia menuduk, menatap kakinya yang terbalut sepatu kanvas putih. Suaranya lirih saat berkata, "apa aku bisa bertahan sampai hari itu?"

Aku tak suka mendengar pertanyaan penuh keputusasaan itu, benci melihatnya tertunduk sedih seolah tak ada lagi harapan.

"Siapa kau?"

Matanya terangkat, menatapku seolah aku sudah gila. "Kau─"

"Rukia yang kukenal bukanlah gadis yang mudah menyerah, dia akan terus berusaha bahkan jika kesempatannya hanya tinggal satu persen. Jadi, katakan padaku kau siapa?"

" _Baka!_ " Dia berkata, tetapi kulihat senyuman muncul di wajahnya. Nah, itu dia Rukia yang kukenal, gadis yang membuatku jatuh cinta setengah mati.

"Ichigo, aku punya satu permintaan." Rukia kembali menatap sakura, dengan jemarinya ia menangkap satu kelopak, dan menyimpannya di telapak tangan.

"Selama aku bisa akan kukabulkan," sahutku mantap. Tak ada alasan untuk menolak, bahkan jika permintaannya hampir mustahil pun aku akan tetap melakukannya. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk Rukia. _Selalu._

Rukia memberengut. "Tenang, aku tidak akan meminta bulan atau bintang," ujarnya.

"Tapi kau akan meminta boneka Chappy yang besar, ya kan?" candaku, yang dibalasnya dengan tonjokan di bahuku.

"Aku sudah pernah minta itu."

"Hum, kalau begitu kau mungkin akan minta─"

"Bisa tidak kaudengarkan aku sampai selesai?" ujarnya gemas.

Aku terkekeh, setidaknya candaanku berhasil menghilangkan sendu di wajah sahabat terbaikku. "Baiklah, apa yang kauminta?"

Rukia membuka tangannya, memperlihatkan kelopak bunga yang berhasil ditangkapnya. Aku mengernyit, bingung dengan apa yang ia maksudkan. "Apa?" tanyaku.

Rukia memandang ke arahku, matanya yang beriris violet tampak berkaca-kaca. Itu adalah _puppy eyes_ andalannya, yang hanya akan ia pakai jika ingin meminta sesuatu, dan sialnya aku tak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaannya jika ia melakukan hal itu.

"Buatkan aku salju."

"A-apa?!" Aku jatuh dari kursi kayu yang kami duduki, mataku membelalak ke arah Rukia. Sahabatku ini memang sering meminta sesuatu yang aneh, sulit, menyebalkan, tapi tidak pernah yang seperti ini. Salju? Dia memintaku membuat salju? Yang benar saja!

"Itu mudah Ichigo, ada di pelajaran Kimia saat kita SMA," ujar Rukia dengan pipi menggembung karena sebal.

"Aku tahu," jawabku seraya berdiri. "Memangnya kenapa sih kau tiba-tiba ingin melihat salju? Kalau mau yang dingin-dingin, nanti kubelikan eskrim, kau mau rasa apa?"

 _Bletak!_

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepalaku. Si mungil ini, biar badannya kecil tapi pukulannya cukup menyakitkan.

"Hei─"

"Aku tidak mau eskrim. Aku mau salju!" Rukia berkeras, seperti anak lima tahun yang minta dibelikan permen pada orangtuanya tetapi tidak mendapatkannya. "Aku ingin melihat salju, sebelum ..." Rukia menggigit bibir. Ah, lagi-lagi wajah itu. Kenapa wajahnya harus seperti itu? Mengapa mendung itu harus selalu hadir di wajah cantiknya akhir-akhir ini?

Sial! Aku ingin menghapusnya, ingin mengembalikan senyumnya. Tetapi ... Arrggghhh! Semua ini karena tumor itu. Kenapa tumor itu harus bersarang di kepala Rukia? Mengapa tidak di kepalaku saja?

"Tidak!" Aku meneriakkan kata itu, membuat beberapa kepala menoleh ke arah kami.

"Kau tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku?" Mata Rukia tampak basah, aku tak tega, namun tetap tak akan mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Ya, aku tak akan membuatkan salju untukmu," jawabku mantap.

Rukia menatapku, air matanya hampir menetes sesaat sebelum ia berpaling. "Sudahlah." Ia menegakkan tubuh, dari suaranya yang bergetar aku tahu ia menahan perih. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu." Rukia beranjak, segera kucekal langkahnya dengan meraih tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan membuatkan salju untukmu, tetapi aku akan menemanimu menunggu musim dingin datang, dan kita akan melihat salju bersama-sama di tempat ini."

Iris violet itu kembali menatapku, kini sebutir air mata bergulir jatuh di pipinya. "Tapi aku─"

"Hanya itu yang bisa kujanjikan padamu," kataku, "aku akan menemanimu melewati semuanya."

Rukia menyatakan persetujuannya dengan mengangguk, kemudian menggenggam tanganku erat. Kita akan melihat salju bersama.

.*.

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

.*.

 **Senbazuru**

 **By**

 **Ann**

.*.

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), Gaje (Silahkan berpendapat sendiri).

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca,

selamat menikmati!

.*.

 _Aku hanya punya satu keinginan. Sebuah harapan agar bisa menghabiskan seluruh sisa waktuku bersamamu._

.*.

Kata orang jika membuat _Senbazuru─_ seribu bangau kertas yang dirangkai dengan benang─maka satu permohonanmu akan dikabulkan. Aku tidak percaya. Sungguh, dulunya aku tidak percaya. Aku adalah orang yang realistis, memikirkan segala hal secara logika, dan bagiku membuat seribu bangau kertas sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan dikabulkannya sebuah permohonan. Aku tak percaya pada keajaiban. Tetapi itu adalah diriku yang duhulu, sedang diriku yang sekarang adalah seorang manusia yang percaya─mengharapkan─keajaiban. Itulah sebabnya aku pergi ke toko buku dan membeli sebelas pak kertas origami, yang setiap paknya berisi seratus lembar kertas lipat berwarna merah, biru, kuning, hijau, ungu, dan oranye. Aku sengaja membeli lebih sebagai antisipasi jika nanti aku menyobek atau melakukan kesalahan lain dalam proses pembuatan _senbanzuru._ Aku sudah bertekad akan membuat seribu bangau kertas, lalu setelahnya aku akan meminta satu permohonan kepada Tuhan.

Terakhir kali aku membuat bangau kertas adalah saat sekolah dasar, bahkan aku lupa di kelas berapa. Beruntung di bagian pembungkus kertas origami yang kubeli terdapat panduan singkat membuat bangau kertas, paling tidak aku tidak perlu bertanya pada orang atau _google_ tentang cara membuatnya.

Tiga hari. Aku punya waktu tiga hari untuk membuat seribu bangau kertas. Tiga hari sebelum operasi itu dilaksanakan. Tujuh puluh dua jam sebelum aku mengantar Rukia memasuki ruang operasi. Sebelum itu aku akan menyelesaikan _senbazuru-_ ku, dan memohon kepada Tuhan agar Rukia diberi kesempatan untuk melihat salju tahun ini, tahun depan, dan tahun berikutnya lagi, sampai rambutnya memutih dan berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat, dan dalam setiap tahun itu aku akan selalu menemaninya.

Aku mengambil pak kertas origami pertama, membukanya penuh semangat dengan gunting, lalu membaca petunjuk membuat bangau kertas. Setelah merasa yakin dapat melakukannya, kuambil kertas berwarna ungu. Warna ungu selalu mengingatkanku pada Rukia, pada mata violetnya yang bersinar penuh semangat tetapi juga menyejukkan seperti ladang lavender. Aku mulai melipat kertas origami di tanganku, mengikuti langkah demi langkah yang kubaca dikertas petunjuk. Awalnya terasa mudah, tetapi saat di bagian tengah, ketika lipatan mulai berbentuk seperti layang-layang, acara lipat-melipat kertas ini mulai menyebalkan bagiku, karena menjadi lebih rumit. Ah, aku harus sabar. Ini baru yang pertama, masih ada 999 lagi yang kubuat setelah ini. " _Yosh! Kau harus semangat, Ichigo!_ " aku berseru menyemangati diri sendiri.

Sepuluh menit. Bangau kertas pertamaku jadi setelah sepuluh menit, bukan hasil yang membanggakan, karena bukan hanya lama tetapi hasilnya pun tampak kacau dan penuh tekukan di sana-sini.

Bangau kertas kedua, tampak lebih bagus. Yah, setidaknya tekukannya berkurang.

Bangau kertas ketiga, aku sudah berhasil membuatnya dengan sempurna. Hum, aku memang orang yang cepat dalam mempelajari sesuatu.

Bangau kertas kelima, aku sudah bisa membuatnya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit.

Bangau kertas kesepuluh, aku mulai menikmati membuat bangau-bangau kertas berwarna-warni ini.

Bangau kertas ke dua puluh lima, tanganku mulai pegal dan aku kehausaan. Jadi, aku pergi ke dapur dan mengambil segelas jus jeruk dari kulkas, ditambah satu _cup_ puding mangga, dan sebutir apel. Kemudian aku kembali ke kamar dan membuat bangau kedua puluh enam.

Bangau kertas ketujuh puluh lima, aku menyalakan _mp3 player_ ponselku, dan memutar lagu-lagu One Ok Rock. Targetku menyelesaikan 300 bangau kertas hari ini.

Bangau kertas kedua ratus dua puluh tujuh, aku tertidur. Lalu jam tiga dinihari aku bangun membuat bangau kertas kedua ratus dua puluh delapan sampai tiga ratus, kemudian kembali terlelap hingga pukul sembilan pagi.

Aku menyelesaikan bangau ketiga ratus sepuluh sambil menunggu air mendidih untuk membuat kopi. Di meja sudah ada roti lapis untuk sarapan pagiku yang terlambat bersama sepuluh ekor bangau kertas berwarna merah.

Hari ini sabtu sehingga aku tak punya kewajiban untuk pergi ke kantor, jadi aku bisa membuat bangau kertas seharian. Aku sangat bersyukur untuk itu.

Bangau kertas kelima ratus, tanganku mulai pegal, dan aku mulai bosan. Sungguh, melipat kertas origami terlalu banyak dalam waktu dua hari adalah sesuatu yang membosankan, meski sudah mahir melakukannya. Tapi aku teringat tujuanku melakukan semua ini, dan rasa bosan itu tersapu hilang dalam sekejap mata. Rukia, aku akan menyelesaikannya.

Hari beranjak sore ketika aku menyelesaikan bangau kertas ketujuh ratus satu. Untuk sesaat kuhentikan kegiatan kerajinan tanganku untuk bersiap ke rumah sakit. Aku ingin melihat Rukia, melihat senyumannya. Itu akan menjadi penyemangat bagi tanganku yang mulai keriting.

Dua puluh bangau kertas berhasil kubuat dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, dan dua puluh lagi kubuat dalam perjalanan pulang.

Di rumah sakit, sekali lagi aku menetapkan hati bahwa aku harus menyelesaikan _senbazuru_ -ku secepatnya. Bukan karena Rukia bertambah lemah atau bersedih, justru karena ia tampak kuat. Itu adalah Rukiaku, gadis yang kukenal selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, semenjak kami sama-sama menimba ilmu di bangku SMA. Gadis kuat dan tabah yang selalu berani menghadapi semua cobaan hidup. Gadis yang menghadapi tumor di kepalanya dengan senyuman, bukan rintih kesakitan.

Bangau kertas kedelapan ratus lima puluh dua kuselesaikan malam ini, sebelum akhirnya kalah dengan rasa kantuk dan tertidur hingga fajar menyingsing.

Bangau kertas kesembilan ratus sembilan puluh lima, tinggal lima lagi dan selesai.

Bangau kertas keseribu, aku hampir menari kesenangan karenanya. Dengan jemari yang nyut-nyutan dan berteriak meminta istirahat, aku mengambil gulungan benang putih yang sudah kupersiapkan dan jarum untuk merangkai bangau-bangau kertasku. Aku membuat sepuluh rangkaian, yang masing-masing terdiri dari seratus bangau. _Senbazuru-_ ku selesai, dan aku masih punya beberapa jam sebelum operasi Rukia dimulai.

Dengan _dua paper bag_ besar berisi bangau kertas aku berangkat ke rumah sakit, menemui Rukia yang berbaring di kamar rawat.

"Lihat, apa yang kubawakan untukmu."

Mata violet Rukia membelalak, dan memandangku tanpa berkedip, ketika aku mengangkat bangau-bangau kertas di kedua tanganku. "Kau─" Ia menutup mulutnya. "Aku tak percaya! Sejak kapan kau─" Rukia tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Percaya pada keajaiban?" Kucoba untuk membantu. Rukia mengangguk-angguk. "Entahlah, mungkin sejak tiga hari lalu, atau mungkin sejak kau mengatakan padaku tentang penyakitmu. Aku percaya─tidak, aku memohon keajaiban, Rukia."

"Untukku?"

Aku menggeleng. "Untuk kita." Rukia memandangku, meminta penjelasan lewat matanya. "Aku ingin menemanimu melihat salju tahun ini, tahun depan, dan tahun-tahun berikutnya."

Tenggorokan Rukia tercekat dalam tangis, tetapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Apa kau bersedia kutemani, Rukia?"

Air mata membanjiri wajah Rukia, dan ia merentangkan tangan, sebuah isyarat agar aku datang dan memeluknya. Tanpa menunggu kupeluk ia, kurengkuh dalam dekapanku.

"Tolong temani aku."

Satu janji terucap kala itu, satu janji yang akan kupegang selamanya.

.*.

 _Enam bulan kemudian (Desember, musim dingin):_

Aku melangkah dengan cepat menyusuri jalanan yang licin akibat salju. Udara dingin menyusup ke balik mantel panjang dan syal yang kupakai, cukup membuatku begidik. Bulir-bulir salju pertama mulai turun, dan aku mempercepat langkah menjadi berlari.

Aku sampai di tempat itu sepuluh menit kemudian. Terengah karena berlari. Kursi kayu panjang itu masih berada di tempat yang sama. Di bawah pohon sakura yang usianya puluhan tahun lebih tua dariku. Bedanya, kini tak ada warna merah muda yang menghiasinya, dan ia juga tak ada di sana. Ia tak menungguku seperti sebelumnya. Tak tersenyum menyambut kedatanganku seperti saat pertemuan kami di musim sepi itu. Ia ...

"Aku suka salju."

Suara itu membuatku menoleh. Senyumannya menyambutku.

"Tapi sekarang aku ingin melihat sakura. Apa kaubisa membuat pohon itu berbunga untukku, Ichigo?"

Senyumku menghilang, berganti ekspresi terkejut yang membuat Rukia kegirangan. " _Baka!_ " Kuraih tangannya dan menariknya hingga ke bangku panjang. "Jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh," omelku.

Keajaiban benar-benar terjadi. Bangau-bangau kertas itu memberi Rukia kehidupan─ah, aku salah. Tuhanlah yang memberikan Rukia kehidupan. Juga memberiku kesempatan untuk menemani Rukia melihat salju tahun ini.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya untukku?"

"Tidak, Rukia. Itu tidak mungkin. Aku bukan _Demeter_ * yang bisa menumbuhkan tanaman dengan menjentikkan jemariku," sahutku sebal.

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya, dan aku pun terpaksa melakukan hal yang sama. Kuputar tubuhku, siap memberikan argumen masuk akal agar Rukia berhenti meminta hal-hal mustahil padaku.

"Tapi kau bisa menemaniku melihat sakura di musim semi nanti, kan?" pintanya.

Senyumku terbit. Bagaimana hatiku tidak berbunga ketika Rukia mengucapkan permintaan yang pastinya akan kupenuhi dengan senang hati.

"Tentu saja," janjiku.

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

 _*dewa kesuburan, pertanian, dan perkebunan, dalam mitologi Yunani._

.*.

Hola~ ketemu saya lagi. Kali ini saya nggak php loh ya, nggak bikin pembaca galau, atau pun sakit hati. Hehe ...

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfik ini, semoga terhibur, dan sampai jumpa~

Ann *-*


End file.
